felidaecatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudandus
Claudandus is the main antagonist of Felidae, a crafty old cat who is responsible for many of the murders in the movie, either directly of by influence. He went under the name Pascal for most of the movie and is only revealed towards the end. Personality Claudandus seemed just like any other tom in his early years: confident, curious, and even friendly. However, being experimented on warps him into a being of anger and revenge. He appears calm, soft-spoken and collected, but there is rage within. Claudandus is clever and his intelligent rivals that of Francis, the main character. He is also incredibly ruthless, willing to kill friend and foe alike to see his goals completed. Appearance As a young tom, Claudandus was exclusively orange. In his last years -- or last months, as he had stomach cancer that only gave him six months to live -- much of his fur had dulled grey. He vaguely resembles a lion, with the greying fur striping down his back and full on into his tail. Claudandus has yellow eyes, a black nose, and a tooth jutting from his lower jaw. Biography Likely born a nameless stray, Claudandus was taken in by a lab and kept as their mascot by a group of scientists. They experiment on him, subjecting him to agonizing pain, but he survives it and watches lead scientist Peterius grow madder and madder with each failure and cutting of his funds. One day, he speaks to the scientist and, intrigued, the human lets him out of his cage. He uses this opportunity to kill Peterius, sinking his fangs into the scientist's throat. He frees the other cats and flees himself. After that, Ziebold adopts him and through him, he learns about genetics. Claudandus commits many murders throughout the years covertly in an attempt to make the perfect breed of cat called the Felidae. He plans to selectively breed and evolve cats into something that could one day wage war again and destroy humankind. To assist in this, he keeps a log of all the cats in the area, recording their age, breed, sex, marking, and whether they are intact or not as well as their status. He is an elderly cat by the time Francis arrives on the scene, with only six months to live thanks to stomach cancer. Francis intrigues him and he deems the tom worthy enough not only to be apart of his new breed, but be his successor. Through the film, he goes by Pascal and pretends to be an ally and co-investigator to Francis as well as a friend to Bluebeard. The truth comes out, later, that he is the thought-dead martyr Claudandus and has dreams of racial purity in the cat species. Francis is disgusted by it all, and goes to delete his life work. Claudandus fights him all the while the building is burning, and is split open during the fight. With his last breaths, he gasps about the agony of dying as well as the death of his own innocence at the hands of man, who he hated, then finally succumbs to his injuries. Known Victims *Sascha *Deep Purple *Felidae X *Benjamin *Felicity *Solitaire *Joker *Tom Tom Gallery claudandusold.png claudandusbluefrancis.png francisandclaudandus.png claudandus.png Thefight.png Trivia *Claudandus was voiced by Klaus Maria Brandauer in the german version and Christopher Lloyd or John Hurt in the English version. *Claudandus' name means "he who must be sealed". *Claudandus was a Havana Brown Cat. Category:Antagonists Category:Male Cats Category:Cats Category:Deceased